The conventional vibrissa cutter generally comprises an exterior shell with several exterior blades--maybe eight to twelve pieces of blades--an interior rod with several interior blades (the same number as the exterior blades), and a turning cylinder placed under the interior rod. The most upper part of said interior rod is inserted into said exterior shell so that said interior blades can get close to the exterior blades. Since the turning cylinder is to be turned for 360.degree., there is no definite probability that both the exterior and interior blades completely overlap one another and besides, vibrissae are easily caught between the exterior and interior blades and pulled with pain. Furthermore, owing to the difficulty for both blades to get complete and tight overlap its cutting efficiency is quite low so that it forms a defect of the conventional cutter.
In view to the above-mentioned defect, the inventor has worked out this improvement in this invention, to make the turning cylinder turn to and fro in a notch with a limited width.
In this new cutter, the exterior blades and the interior ones can be made to overlap completely, no matter whether the turning cylinder stays at either of the two limited ends of the notch. Therefore, vibrissae always go in the openings between blades when the cutter is inserted into or pulled out of the nostril without fear that vibrissae would be pulled by the blades. It is really a well-designed improvement in a vibrissa cutter.